


i hunt for you with bloody feet

by discountghost



Series: Black as Pitch, Grimm as Night [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based Loosely on the Grimm Tales, Bloodplay, Courting Rituals, Fairy Tale Elements, Fear Play, First Time, Grimm Tales, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Public Sex, Rimming, Rituals, Smut, Spit As Lube, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Black as Pitch, Grimm as Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	i hunt for you with bloody feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is actually one of a couple Grimm Tale-based fics that I wanted to write, but it came out perfectly timed with Hizu and Nylil posting lol Choosing Yeosang for this concept came after Hizu posted [this glorious piece of art](https://twitter.com/hizuillu/status/1230539238292312065?s=20) and I really kicked into overdrive after Nylil posted [this beyond stellar piece](https://twitter.com/nylilcosmos/status/1231664941230436353?s=20), so you can thank them for this.  
I also stress wrote this I'm so sorry lmao  
This is also unbeta'd so please forgive any errors I'll probably see them later and be mortified enough to edit them.

He was so tired.

His legs ached as he carried himself. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. It meant that he would be caught if he did. Yeosang was alone now, his breath misting in front of him as he ran. The howls sounded behind him, one closer than the rest. It forced him to keep going.

They’d been in a group before, the four of them. Wooyoung and San had run with their hands clasped tight together. Seonghwa had headed them like a pack leader. He’d also been the first to suggest they split. Their hoods were too distinctive. The red too stark against the white of the fresh layer of snow. His boots crunched through them now, feet growing heavier with each step. But he wouldn’t stop or it would be over. 

The bow slung over his shoulder was weight he could not let go. The chill crept in where his riding cloak couldn’t cover him. The thick down of fur within grew damp with sweat. He’d catch cold like this. San’s grandmother had done a lovely job with them. His gut wrenched at the thought of her in the snow, red leaking out into white. But it was part of the ritual. San had known that as well, even as the tears ran hot down his cheeks.

He shrugged the bow up higher to keep it from slipping. His hope was that he wouldn’t need to use it, but if he did it would be to delay the inevitable. It was quiet, but not yet the eerie kind of quiet he would need to worry about. It was his own breathing and the crunch of his steps that he heard, the faint call of winter birds at play. They tittered off in the distance. They were but witnesses to this, like everything else in the forest.

Yeosang slowed down to a trot as he let himself rest. The trees broke ahead of him, made way to a clearing. The distinct sound of water running pulled him closer. His mouth felt like it’d been swabbed with a cotton cloth. How long had he been running for? Perhaps no more than an hour, and now he’d finally found a place to rest. But he could not take his rest here.

It was too open in the clearing, for one. There was no cover of trees. The wolves would be able to spot him from a distance with little trouble. Among the trees, he might be lucky to be mistaken from a cluster of holly berries on a bush. He had to last longer than the others, make it until he is the last. He has competition in Hwa, but that they had planned that they would try to meet up again.

Know your enemy. He knew the wolves intimately; they all did. They were as intertwined in their lives as the roots of the trees in the ground. Rooted so firmly in their existence that they could never be removed. He sighed, watched his breath mist in the air in front of him. He continued to the clearing, headed for the water.

He froze, listened. It was faint, but it was there. Just beyond the gurgle of the water. Another set of footsteps. They’re too heavy to be the wolves and his heart picked up its pace once more. It drove him forward, excitement coloring his expression. The beginning of a smile stretched over his lips as he grew closer to the river.

His heart fell. Wooyoung limped ahead of him. He dropped into a crouch, observed the scene through the bare brambles of a bush. His fellow candidate had forgone his hood, showed off the hair dyed by a complicated chemical and floral mix that denoted his status. Blonde. Yeosang touched the strands of his own hair, a similar hue if not lighter. Seonghwa’s hair was darker than the both of theirs, while San’s had been closer to the white of the snow. He watched the man limp forward to the water. Red stained his calf and sweat dotted his forehead. He could not stay here; the wolf was likely tracking Wooyoung now. The only thing he had left to do was wait for the beast to find him. His chance to rest was gone.

Wound up tight as a spring, he backtracked. Yeosang left his eyes slide shut as he dipped west. Away from the water his dry throat screamed for and deeper into the clutches of the trees. They grew closer together in this section. San would have chosen this place. He can imagine the centimeter smaller man coming here often for firewood, clutching the family axe like a child holding tight to a plaything. It would take longer for him to get caught, but — something snapped behind him. A branch pulled from its tree. 

The spike of adrenaline propelled him forward. He stopped caring about moving quietly and quickly. Now was the time to  _ move. _

Yeosang ducked under low branches, hopped above roots that slithered above ground. But not all. His foot caught in the sickly pale root of a tree, snapping it in the process. He tumbled forward, landed face first. His nose and ankle stung. But he couldn’t focus on the pain when the fear swallowed it whole. 

He clawed his way forward, turned onto his back to fumble with his bow. He could hear the creature closer now. The arrow slid over the bowstring, unsteady in his shaking hands. He’d done this time and time again before. It shouldn’t have been so difficult. He wanted to smack his head against a tree; it wouldn’t stay  _ notched. _ He was practically pleading with it when the shadow darted from one tree to the next. Heart in his throat, he froze.

It was too soon. He couldn’t be caught so fast. A few more minutes. A few more seconds. He notched the arrow, felt the bow give way as he pulled it the same way he’d done thousands of times before. 

Fast; it happened fast. The wolf lunged for him and he drew a breath and released the arrow. It hit flesh with a sickening thud and the wolf whined as it fell. Something in him stirred, broke. A dry sob left him as he scrambled back and to his feet. His ankle didn’t hurt him, but his heart made up for it. 

He continued on, tears hot on his cheeks, but sobs silent. He paused, once, to double over. It was a short moment; he didn’t have time. Time was the most important thing in all this. He just had to hold out a little bit longer. 

A voice sounded, a strangled mix of a cry and a groan. It came again, more a cry this time. Yeosang shuddered. The voice grew louder, and was joined by another as he kept going. He bit his lip, He could go in another direction, but the wolf would know. It would be better to think he’d been caught by another. He crept closer.

Between the trees, San writhed. His face pressed into the snow as Jongho used his free hand to grip at the other’s hip. The man’s smaller frame was pushed forward before pulled back by strong hands. There would be bruises. Flesh stained purple and grayish yellows as it healed. San cried out again; a moan. Guttural and animal to match Jongho’s. The wolf’s eyes shone in the fading light, trained on his now claimed prey.

San pushed himself up, but only to grab a handful of Jongho’s hair and pull him down into a sloppy kiss. With his stomach bared out in the open, Yeosang could see the angry lines where Jongho’s claws had sank in. San did not seem to mind. Not as the blood dripped down over his cock and mixed with the precome it weeped. He whined, pushed his hips back to meet Jongho’s. The wolf had pulled out, tossed him forward and San rolled onto his back. The rumble of a low growl echoed faintly as Jongho buried his face in San’s neck.

Yeosang had thought it would end like this. For all the power and strength that San showed, there was a certain weakness he held for Jongho. Or, maybe not a weakness. He could remember his own mother seeming pleased at the sight of the participants coming back with their hair changed. San’s had been surprised; his grandmother...she’d stayed silent. But the mothers of the village cooed over him all the same, even if they were a little heartbroken that their daughters or sons would not be the ones he’d chase down. What had his mother said? “Strength attracts strength.” It explained why he’d been so smitten with Jongho.

Now, the younger had him pinned down. San’s elbow clipped his chin, knocked his head to the side as the other grinned. Another growl and San was forced back into the snow, skin red from the cold and the blood. His chest heaved as Jongho slid back in, slotting the two of them together seamlessly while San moaned. Yeosang couldn’t hear much, but there was something about a bitch in heat and Jongho dove at San’s neck. The sound San let out was strangled and that was when Yeosang decided it was time to move on. He’d been there long enough. The two were still locked together, a grin on San’s face as his body took all Jongho had to give, as he moved on.

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh faded with each step he took. He tried not to think too hard about the heat pooling in his abdomen, or the warmth of his cheeks. Or the erection tenting his trousers. The brush of fabric against his cock was almost painful, friction just not enough. He puffed out a breath, glanced over his shoulder. The stillness had returned, the mating pair gone in the distance.

His second mistake in all of this was relaxing in that moment. He slowed again to a trot, crouched low. The crunch of snow was loud and filled his ears, his heart slowing. He could rest. But, then — he couldn’t. He was tugged forward, teeth sinking into flesh as the wolf latched onto his arm. Blood trickled down his arm, pain traveling up and down like a useless signal of what he knew was happening. 

Down he went, tumbling as he slipped down the hill. A boulder, or maybe more, stopped him from descending further with a faint smack. He could already imagine the tenderness turning to true pain. A growl sounded overhead and he lifted his gaze from the dirtied snow to the wolf above him.

Mingi’s shoulder matched his own, though the bite marks there were of a different sort. The arrow that had lodged there was gone, mostly. The fletchings and part of the shaft were gone, snapped off. The arrowhead stay deep in flesh with remnants of the shaft sticking out. Mingi growled again, but there was no bite to it. Just to get his attention.

Yeosang smiled, small and tired. He’d held out long enough. A hand stretched out to him and he took it, pulled upright. His side protested and he groaned. The hand traveled to his side.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mingi’s voice sounded small, a feat for a man of his size. 

Furs were draped over his shoulders, though they did little to really cover him up. But he supposed that the wolf would not care; he’d been wrapped in his embrace enough times to know that he ran warm. He shook his head. “It makes it more believable.” 

“Still.” Mingi frowned, sitting back on his heels as he picked at the hem of Yeosang’s hood. “I don’t like hurting you.”

His heart did its usual stupid stutter that it did when Mingi talked like that. Sweet and dopey was his wolf. He relished in it.

“It’s not like I won’t heal. Besides, I think San is going to be the one walking away with the worst marks of us all.”

Mingi’s cheeks were about as red as Yeosang’s cloak. “You saw?”

“Up until the knot.”

Mingi dropped his gaze, hiding his face from Yeosang. But he could never really hide from him. His attention went to the other’s crotch, sniffing as he did so. “Are you—”

“Mingi, will you please get it over with.” He could hear his heart beating hard in his ears as he said it. A  _ whoosh, whoosh _ that coursed through him. “You’ve caught me, so now I’m yours.” He leaned closer, pulled the wolf in by the furs. “Please.”

He watched the wolf’s nostrils flare, pupils dilate. Another growl left him and soon he was being crowded backwards against the rock. Edges of it dug into his back, but he found he didn’t care. Lips parted as he sighed and Mingi took it as his cue to kiss him. He tasted like blood and cold and faintly of berries. He let his tongue slide over the wolf’s teeth.

“What big hands you have.” Mingi took to the gentle prodding, hands resting on Yeosang’s waist. 

“The better to feel you with.” Those same hands worked at his trousers, pulled them down. Yeosang hissed as his skin met the cold of the snow. He winced again as his ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

His hand slid down the wolf’s arms, feeling over them. “What big arms you have.”

“The better to hold you with.”

“What big ears you have.” Yeosang watched them twitch and redden slightly with Mingi’s blush. Then the wolf’s hand was wrapped around his cock.

Mingi leaned in, spit down over cock and hand. “The better to hear you with.” He started the first cruelly slow pump. His other hand pushed Yeosang’s legs up higher, pressing them against his chest until the other got what he wanted. He shuddered, ass out to the cold while Mingi stroked him slow.

“W-hat.” He swallowed, spreading his cheeks. “What a long tongue you have.”

“The better to taste you with.” The squeal that left him forced more color into his cheeks. Mingi licked against his hole, tongue flat over his rim. Warm and wet. He thought he sounded like a stuck pig, but then — he would be a stuck pig later. The thought made his cock twitch in Mingi’s hand and he knew the wolf would not let that go unnoticed. His tongue circled the ring of muscle a moment before diving in. He folded the muscle around itself to better slide in. Yeosang’s legs shook.

They filled the quiet with obscene sounds. Yeosang’s wanton moans and soon mindless babbling filled the air like bird song. The wolf spread him open with his tongue and fingers until he was on the edge of release. Yeosang whined as Mingi pulled his fingers from his hole, clenching around nothing. He rocked his hips, attempting to chase them. He thought he heard Mingi wheeze. 

“You look so perfectly like this.” The hungry was deep in his tone. “So ready to take me. I waited so long for this; do you know how hard it was?”

He wanted to say that it was the same for him. That he had waited so long to see the way Mingi loomed over him, hungry and  _ wanting, _ come to fruition. They had fooled around, but never enough that it had been what Yeosang wanted. And now he could have it. He swallowed, felt the drool roll down his cheek as he blinked up at the other. Mingi, free of clothing from the very beginning, had stood proud in the line of wolves.

Yeosang had almost trilled with delight at seeing him. His cock stood proud and eager. He practically salivated at the sight of it now, leaking precome. 

“What a big cock you have.” There was a tug at his ankles, and he slumped down as he was pulled forward. His ankle throbbed, but he found he no longer cared.

Mingi pulled him in close, and without preamble, slammed home. “The better to breed you with.”

The moan he let out was choked. The brutal beginning — Mingi would pull out to the tip, leave Yeosang whining, only to thrust back in,  _ hard _ and just the way he liked it — petered out into a slow grind. Mingi’s hips pulsed lazily as he licked into Yeosang’s mouth. Teeth clacked together. They were uncoordinated as most lovers were at the first taste of each other. Yeosang clawed at the wolf’s back, earned himself a deep bite at the shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood. Warmth slid down his collarbone and stars shot through his vision.

The slow roll of Mingi’s hips turned dire as he angled himself  _ just right. _ Yeosang wailed. Threw his head back and wailed without inhibition. The other could probably hear him; he couldn’t even hear himself think beyond Mingi’s name and a fucked out chorus of  _ Yes! _

“Close.” It was in his ear, just below his own moans. Mingi picked up the pace again, rut into him like he’d gone into heat. He wished the wolf would. That he would continue his insatiable tasting of him, running hands and tongue over every last inch of his body. 

He came fast and unexpectedly. Mingi had slowed, back to that infuriating pulse. Little hiccups of his hips. But he bit down again, closer to Yeosang’s neck and that was what had taken him over the edge. He came over his abdomen and Mingi’s hand, pumping his cock even as he whined. His hole clenched around the wolf, Mingi snarling above him.

The prey felt the swell of the wolf’s cock and stared up at him, wide eyed. Mingi’s brow furrowed as pushed in deeper, the base of his dick swelling still. When he could move longer, Mingi came. Warmth pooled inside of Yeosang, filling him up. He moaned, let his eyes slide shut. This was what he’d wanted.

“What are the elders going to say when they found out you’ve bred me in the middle of the forest, Mingi?”

“They’ll ask if I’d taken notes from Jongho.”

Yeosang’s face scrunched up. He wasn’t surprised; San had probably talked him into it. It felt like Mingi was still cumming inside him. He glanced down to see the wolf rocking his hips. Sweaty brow raised, he rocked his own back in challenge until soft pants turned to deep gasps and moans. He came again as Mingi pulled out of him, knot gone. Cum leaked out into the snow as his chest heaved and his ass clenched around nothing.

“It looks I’ve been well and thoroughly caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this take on the classic Little Red Riding Hood. You can actually find a version of it here, entitled [Little Red Cap](http://portitude.org/literature/grimm/ft-little_red_cap.php). It's a timeless fairy tale and as fun as it was to switch it up, it actually has some important lessons lmao. Please look forward to more of these, although I cannot promise that they will be any time soon.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
